Me Voy
by Shanen-Mathew-Michel-Halliwell
Summary: Spencer just finds out that Aron is cheating on him with Haley. Haley and Jake are having problems. Diana, Jason and William are in a love triangle. Elizabeth and Emily are having family problems. Elizabeth is working with Foyet! Warnings inside!
1. INFO

**Title: Me Voy**

**Author: Shannon**

**FanFic Of: Criminal Minds**

**Theme(s): Drama, Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: m/m, past M-Preg,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds ^-^ **

**Note: The setting is Maryland **

**Sorry about the last minute change but I wanted to put the first Cap and second together along with more so places wait**

* * *

**Married Couples**

Spencer Reid and Aron Hotchner / Hotch

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan

Erin Strauss and David Rossi

Diana Reid and Jason Gideon

Emily Prentiss and Sean Hotchner

Jennifer Jareau / JJ and William LaMontagne Jr

Haley Brooks and Jake Anderson

Jessica Brooks and Stephen Gideon

Jill Morris and Jason Clark Battle

Lila Archer and Adam Jackson

Zoe Hawkes and Eric Ryan Olson

Rosemary Jackson and Mark Harrison

**Other Characters**

Jack Hotchner

Fran Morgan

Desiree Morgan

Sara Morgan

William Ried

Elizabeth Prentiss

Henry LaMontagne

Sheila Hawkes

Elle Greenaway

**Homes of People**

**Spencer and Aron:**

_6525 Clagett Ave._

_Tracys Landing, MD _

**Penelope and Derek:**

_1911 Aberdeen Dr. _

_Dunkirk, MD _

**Erin and David:**

_5990 1st St. _

_Deale, MD 20751_

**Diana and Jason:**

_4805 Harcourt rd_

_Upper Marlboro, MD_

**Emily and Sean:**

_5211 Sweeterwater Drive_

_West River, MD_

**JJ and Will:**

_4324 S Creek Ct_

_Huntingtown, MD _

**Haley and Jake:**

_4914 Whiple Way_

_Shady Side, MD_

**Jessica and Stephen:**

_3162 Harness Creek Road_

_Annapolis, MD_

**Jill and Clark:**

_4013 Fox Gate Ln_

_Upper Marlboro, MD_

**Lila and Adam:**

_1255 Vintage Dr._

_Harwood, MD_

**Zoe and Eric:**

_901 Manor House Dr._

_Upper Marlboro, MD_

**Rosemary and Mark:**

_3812 Pine Drive_

_Edgeweter, MD_

**Jack Hotchner:**

_Lives with Spencer and Aron_

**Fran, Desiree, Sara Morgan:**

_9205 Cedarville RD_

_Brandywine, MD _

**William:**

_1761 Red Oak Lane_

Waldorf, MD

**Elizabeth:**

_2315 Wilson RD_

Huntingtown, MD

**Henry:**

_Lives with JJ and Will_

**Sheila:**

_7816 Rose Garden La_

_Springfield, Va_

**Elle:**

_2035 Jessica Lane_

_Prince Frederick, MD_

**These are real homes but this is not where I'm from so it will be hard to name places but I will use anything to keep it real. **

* * *

*****Up Dates will or will not take long depending on reviews*****


	2. Yo te amaba, Tu fingías EDITED

**Title: Me Voy**

**Author: Shannon**

**FanFic Of: Criminal Minds**

**Theme(s):** **Drama, Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: m/m, past M-Preg,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds ^-^ **

**Note: I translated to my best since I know and speak Spanish! I like this song and thought I can use it for a story. OMG I forgot to tell you the song... it's Me Voy by RBD! I already got some reviews! Thanks! The other song is Fuera by RBD. Spencer had to leave the BAU because he wanted to be with his son, I hope this explanation helps you! **

**~some of the chapter was rewritten so please read it ALL~**

***Edited Chap***

_**

* * *

**_

Yo te amaba, Tu fingías

_**Como un ángel me tratabas**_

_**Como si fuera tu único...Ser**_

_**Yo me creía tus mentiras **_

_**Y tu reías a mi espalda **_

_**Y robabas lo mejor...**_

_**Ladrón tu**_

* * *

**~SPENCER~**

It was cold and windy December outside in the dark night of the Reid and Hotchner residence. Spencer Reid was waiting by the porch of the house with a light purple hand knitted sweater with some purple and blue striped mittens and some nice blue worm pants. '_Where are you, Aron. You didn't come for diner when you promised you would..._'Spencer sadly thought '_Is work more important than me?_' "I should go to sleep it's already 1:00 AM" he said opening the right door of the house and the phone rang at the same moment. He moved to answer the phone and answered polity at the person on the other line"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, sorry for calling so late" Jake said on the other line.

"It's OK, Jake" Spencer said.

"I was calling because Haley said she was coming over and she hasn't come home yet" Jake said "Is she there?"

"No, she's not here" Spencer replied.

"Did she even go to your house?" Jake asked another question.

"She never came over" Spencer wonder why Haley lied to her husband "Is every thing OK?"

"Yes, everything is OK. Is Aron there?" Jake said and asked.

"No, he's not...Why?" Spencer said wondering why he asked that question.

"I was just thinking about something that's probably not true" Jake carefully said trying not to alert Spencer in his suspicions.

"OK...bye"Spencer said.

"Bye" Jake replied ending the call.

'_Why did he ask if Aron was here? He sounded like he was sad and angry about something when I answered..._' Spencer thought putting the phone down. He heard something in the kitchen so he went to the kitchen and saw Jack his 5 year old son trying to get a glass of water.

"Jack, you want me to help?" He asked forgetting about his thoughts.

"Yes, mommy" Jack said trying to get his favorite cup that has teddy bears on it from the counter while Spencer waked over to where Jack was.

"OK, Jack" he said get the cup Jack wanted and dropped it when he herd Jack ask.

"Why was Daddy kissing Haley in the bathroom on my birthday last week?"

**~JAKE~**

_No me dejas vivir_

_Ya no te soporto me estoy enojando _

After Jake called Spencer he was beyond pissed because he knew that Haley was...no, is cheating on him with Spencer's husband. He hated that Haley of all people would try to separate Spencer and Aron, they have a son that will end up hurt because of it.

"I'm home, Jake" Haley said waking in from the front of the door to where Jake was.

"Where were you?" Jake said glaring at her.

"I stayed late at work" she quickly lied to him.

"Didn't you say that you were going to visit Spencer today since you didn't have work?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"um...I had work at last the minute" she said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Jake said walking towards their bedroom.

"Why are you asking so many questions anyway?" she asked following him.

"You should know why" Jake snapped at her.

"So your taking Lila's side aren't you!" she yelled at him.

"How can you except me to not listen to her if you always come late!" he yelled back.

"What!" she was shocked that her own husband yelled at her.

"I called Spencer you know..." Jake said implying something "So, are you going to admit that you came late because of Aron?" he asked getting ready to leave.

"You think I'm cheating with Aron! Hey! where are you going!" Haley asked looking at Jake.

"To the guest room" Jake replied.

"Why are you always mad at me?" she asked.

"I think you know" Jake said opening the door.

"You know what I don't know!" she yelled at Jake.

"Goodnight..." Jake said closing the door and heading to the guest room. '_If you had even one ounce of dignity you would stop...this_' he thought entering the guest room and getting ready to sleep.

**~HALEY~**

'_Shit! He knows about Aron_' Haley thought siting on the bed getting her cellphone and calling Aron.

"Hello, Haley" Aron said into his cellphone while driving home.

"Aron, I think Jake knows about us..." Haley said.

"What made you think that?" Aron asked.

"He asked me lots of questions and he said that he called Spencer" Haley blurred the last part out.

"What!" he was shocked that Jake called Spencer.

"I'm not sure if Spencer knows but I thought you should know" Haley said trying to sound worried but deep inside she hoped that Spencer knew of that.

"OK, thanks for the call Haley" Aron said.

"Goodnight!" Haley said hinging up.

**~SPENCER~**

_Te ame como nunca a nadie he amado_

_Te burlaste de mi me has lastimado tanto_

_Why was Daddy kissing Haley in the bathroom..._Spencer was shocked at what Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack" Spencer apologized while piking up Jack's cup.

"Mommy, did I say something wrong?" Jack asked looking at his worried mother.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong" Spencer reassured his son while poring some water in the cup he is holding.

"O.K. Thank you Mommy!" Jack said getting his water filled cup and went to his room.

"What did Jack ask that was so shocking?" Aron asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Spencer looked at Aron with distrust.

"Is every thing OK, Spencer?" Aron asked.

"Everything's OK, Aron. How long were you standing there?" Spencer said wondering.

"I came when you apologized to Jack" Aron answered.

"Oh..." Spencer said relived that Aron didn't hear Jack's question.

"Aren't you so-pose-to be sleeping?" Aron asked wondering if he knows about 'that' situation.

"I wanted to know why you didn't come when you promised you'd be here" Spencer tried not to yell so Jack wouldn't come wondering why there's yelling.

"I had a case involving Gorge Foyet" Aron said knowing full well that Spencer would let it go after he said '_HIS_' name.

"Realy, trying to distract me? I'd say that was a bad move you know that Foyet is half of the reason I left the BAU! and Do you know how Haley is doing?" Spencer asked.

"Why would I know I haven't seen her since Jack's birthday" Aron lied to him.

"I'm so shocked that you would lie to me..." Spencer said piecing the pulse together.

"Why do you think that?" Aron asked moving towards Spencer.

"You know, Jack asked why you were kissing Haley in the bathroom on hid birthday!" Spencer quietly yelled. "You are lucky that we have a son who needs us together" Spencer said looking at Aron.

"What do you mean by that?" Aron asked.

"It means I give you one more chance before I end _this _little act" Spencer said waking towards Aron and kissed his cheek "If you still love me and our son...You will going to stop seeing _her _and if you don't then I'll file a divorce" Aron didn't know what to say but he doesn't know if he will be able to keep that promise. "Lets go to sleep, tomorrow me and Jack have to go visit Elle," and with that said they went to their room with Spencer thinking 'I really hope I'm making the right choice...for me and Jack'

**~GORGE FOYET~**

Foyet was standing near a window with to people talking or arguing about something. "It's nice to see an old friend from the BAU" Foyet said looking at the skinny looking one "I wonder how Hotch will react if I _hurt _him?" he had something in store for the BAU and the former agent. '_Who will be the first victim? because I intend to save the best for last..._' Foyet thought leaving the area '_I think it's going to be that woman named Elle Greenaway_' Foyet went on a black SUV thinking that Emily would accept Elizabeth's ofter which was the first thing to do in their plan while driving away. '_How will my game end?_' Foyet thought will looking at the road '_This is going to be fun!_' Foyet pulled out his cellphone and called someone.

"Gorge, what do you want" a female said on the other side.

"Elizabeth, don't be so mean" Foyet said.

"I have no time for this" Elizabeth said.

"I called to ask you if you already did your part" Foyet said.

"Yes, I did Gorge" Elizabeth said before hanging up her cellphone.

"Bye..." Gorge said into the cellphone.

**~JJ~**

'_Who would call at such an hour?_' JJ thought getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello" JJ said into the phone.

"Sorry to call so late but I need advice, JJ" Emily said.

"What kind of advice?" JJ asked.

"Family...and you know that at work we can't talk about our outside life" Emily said.

"Since when do all of us follow that rule and you called me instead of Penelope?" JJ asked amused.

"You can laugh at me all you want but I still need help" Emily said.

"OK, I'll listen" JJ said.

"My mother wants the team along with their family to a trip" Emily said.

"Wait, she wants to have a trip? Why?" JJ asked shocked.

"I don't know why but I think she has something up her sleeve" Emily said thinking that it wasn't a good idea.

"How could you possibly know that? Maybe she wants to have a good time with you and that was all she could think of" JJ said defending Emily's mother.

"So yo think I should take the offer and invite everyone" Emily asked.

"I think you should" JJ said.

"OK...but I have a bad feeling about this" Emily said.

"Don't worry about it" JJ said.

"Again sorry for calling so late" Emily apologized.

"OK, bye" JJ said.

"Bye" Emily replied.

**~ELIZABETH~**

Elizabeth's cellphone rang, she checked who it was and she answered it "Hello, Emily"

"Hi, mom" Emily said.

"You called about the offer, right?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I'll ask them" Emily said.

"That means you agree" Elizabeth said.

"That's all I wanted to talk about, bye" Emily said.

"Bye" Elizabeth said before they hanging up.

After that call she called Gorge Foyet.

"Gorge, Emily accepted the offer" Elizabeth said.

"I never thought someone like you help me get revenge" Gorge said.

"Don't flatter yourself" Elizabeth said hanging up.

**

* * *

**

Translation

**I loved you, You faked it**

**You treated me like an angel**

**Like I was your only ****One**

**I believed in your lies**

**And you laughed behind my back **

**And you robed the best**

**You thief**

~AND~

You did not let me live

I can not tack it anymore you are pissing me of

~AND~

I loved you like no other

You made fun of me you hurt me a lot

**

* * *

**

***Up Dates will or will not take long depending on reviews***


	3. NOTE! Please Read!

**I know that I haven't updated this story for over a year and I'm hoping ask someone who would like to write this story... someone who would like to adopt it so that the readers can have a full story that they could read... So sorry for not being able to finish this story! TT^TT So if you would like to adopt this story please contact me!**

**Goodbye****... again i'm so sorry...**


End file.
